Tequila Makes her Clothes Fall Off
by Holland.fray96
Summary: Let's just say Owen discovers the reason Claire doesn't drink.


Tequila Makes her Clothes Fall Off

"Mmmm," Claire sighed as stretched out on the couch and pushed her feet into Owen's lap.

"What,is this your way of telling me you want a foot rub?" He chuckled and grabbed one of her ankles.

"No,but I wouldn't turn one down if you're offering," Claire grinned up at him.

"I'll only rub your feet on one condition," Owen smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Alright, what's the condition?" She asked.

"I get to teach you how to throw back a shot or two," He grinned.

"Deal, foot rub first," Claire sighed with a sleepy grin forming on her face.

"Oh no, I know that look you'll be asleep in a matter of matter of seconds if you lay here any longer. Shots first," Owen countered.

"Fine," Claire groaned and rolled off the couch.

"Alright bar tender, teach me how to drink" Claire grinned as Owen finished setting out the the tequila, shot glasses, lime slices, and salt.

"It's pretty simple;first lick your index finger on your left hand and stick it in the salt,then throw back the shot,the lick the salt off your finger, and finally bite the lime and swallow the juice,"Owen explained while he demonstrated.

"Ok so drink,lick,suck," Claire mused.

"Pretty much, now quit stalling darling, it's your turn," he grinned.

"Here goes nothing," Claire sighed and picked up the shot glass.

"Gahhh, that's awful!" She exclaimed,squeezing her eyes shut.

"Salt and lime," Owen directed her.

Claire quickly licked the salt off her finger and popped a lime in her mouth.

"Ugh, that's disgusting! I think it's the most vile thing I've ever tasted!" She exclaimed, her nose crinkling as she grimaced in disgust.

"The second one will be easier, I promise," Owen snickered as he passed her another shot.

"Ugh,no foot rub," Claire pleaded.

"No no no, the deal was once you threw back a shot correctly you would get a foot rub. You haven't thrown back a shot correctly yet, and until you do its bottoms up," Owen countered.

"Fine, give me the shot," Claire groaned and threw back the second shot.

"Ok I think you've had enough," Owen remarked as he tried to snatch the shot glass from her hand.

"N...no I'm fi...fine," she slurred and swayed on the barstool.

"Sweetheart you've had eight shots of pure tequila, you're pretty much gone by this point," Owen explained, reaching out to steady her.

"Easy there don't get too grabby mister," Claire giggled. "I never go that far on a first date," she giggled again.

"Claire this isn't a first date, you're in our house and you've had a couple drinks," Owen tried reasoning with her.

"Hmmmmm wanna have a little fun," she giggled again and slid off the barstool.

Before Owen even had a chance to turn around, Claire had pulled off her old AOΠ t-shirt and was standing there in only her bra and sleep shorts.

"Claire! What the hell are you doing!" Owen exclaimed as he turned to see her standing there half naked.

"What I thought we were going to have fun," Claire pouted and crossed her arms.

"Sweetheart, you're drunk. All you need is large glass of water and sleep." He sighed.

"N...no," Claire stuttered and began to fumble with the hem of his t-shirt. Owen grasped her wrists and took a step away from her. Without warning, Claire's eyes welled up with tears and she began to sob quietly.

"Sweetheart,don't cry. Shhhhh," Owen pulled her into his arms and began striking her hair.

"You...you don't want me," Claire sobbed.

"Of course I do Sweetheart! I just don't want to do anything you wouldn't be ok with, especially with you being in the state you're in," Owen explained.

"I'm fine," Claire grinned and began fumbling with the clasp on her bra.

"No not here, bedroom," Owen whispered in her ear before he scooped her into his arms.

Claire leaned her head against his shoulder and felt her eyelids droop as her carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Within the time it had taken Owen to reach the bedroom Claire had fallen fast asleep. Owen glanced down at Claire and smiled. He gently laid her down on the bed and covered her up.

"Sweet dreams my love," he whispered in her ear,placed a kiss on her temple,turned off the light, and headed back down stairs to clean up.

The next morning Claire woke up to find the master bedroom still shrouded in darkness. After checking the time and finding it was very late in the morning she rolled out of bed And started making her way downstairs.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Owen greeted her when he saw her enter the kitchen.

"Mmmhhhh not so loud I have a terrible headache," she whispered and began rubbing her temples.

"Well with the amount of tequila you had last night, you must have a killer hangover," Owen remarked and placed two Ibuprofen and a glass of water in front of her.

"You're a saint," Claire grinned as she took a sip of the water.

"And you were quite the little vixen last night," he grinned back as he watched her face flush white.

"Now you know why I don't drink, I'm a huge lightweight," Claire smirked.

"That's perfectly alright with me because that's just another side of you no one else but me gets to see," Owen grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

You guys I'm so sorry it's taken so long for a story! Classes were getting ready to start back the last time I updated WTFMH and I was super busy with rush week! A big welcome to all of the new members here at the Alabama chapter of AOΠ! I promise I'll try to update WTFMH as soon as possible but my schedule is crazy busy with school and I'm having a bout of writer's block with the story! I'm open to suggestions! I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I promise you'll hear from me soon! Love you all!


End file.
